


Home

by xHeartfiliacore216



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I need sleep, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHeartfiliacore216/pseuds/xHeartfiliacore216
Summary: Having a soulmate bond was something sacred and secret. This is how everyone came to know of it.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what the hell this but it’s the first piece I’ve finished in years so I thought I’d upload it.

No one knew. No one was supposed to know. That’s how it had always been. Only Ben knew. Maybe Terra, Sam and Sky. But they had all lived at Alfea for the past 16 years so they were bound to know. But no one else knew and that’s what was important. 

A soulmate bond between a fairy and a specialist were sacred, even more so than a normal bond, the more people who knew the more dangerous it became. After all the easiest way to a fairy would be through their bond. At one time bonds were common but as time wore on like many other types of magic they became things of the past. 

Farah and Saul bonded the first time they met, it wasn’t intentionally and they didn’t even realised it happened until one day they realised they were feeling each other’s emotions. Even then they didn’t tell anyone. Through their years at Alfea they grew closer along with Ben and Andreas. Forming a nearly unstoppable team, but alas even that was not meant to be. With Andreas dead and Rosalind locked up, they turned to teaching. To letting the next generation take over.

Still, Farah and Saul never mentioned their bond, too busy trying to let go of the past. Surprisingly, Ben figured it out, not by catching them in the act or anything equally ostentatious but by simply noticing. He knew empaths were strong and could read emotion but he wasn’t stupid, the looks shared, the silent conversations over students heads couldn’t simply be knowing each other a long or time or he would understand their conversations as well. 

So he learnt what he could about bonds and the asked them. After years of hiding neither wanted to anymore, and why should they. After all it was only Ben. But what was only Ben was quickly followed by the three children growing up at Alfea. The children didn’t truly understand the nature of a bond and thought nothing of it, until Saul was locked up and Farah was missing.

Taking the school back from Rosalind had been a long, arduous mission but Rosalind didn’t have the support of the students. The students who grew up in a different era, under a different tutelage. While all greatly improved under Rosalind, the partnership, the unbreakable bonds formed from mutual trust and friendship didn’t exist. Causing fractures and dissonance between fairies and specialists alike.

Eventually, the Solarian army had to leave Alfea, and when it happened Ben and the Winx struck, catching Rosalind unaware but that was only the beginning.

************

Saul was still imprisoned, he didn’t know how long he had been there. The only thing he knew was that he wasn’t alone. He could feel Farah in the back of his mind as if she was right next to him. He knew she needed help. He knew that he had to act soon. But he didn’t know how. He waited as patiently as he could. When two months had passed, he decided to take action for himself. Breaking out of the prison was the easy part, years of training and Farah in his head made slipping past the Solarian guard simple. Where to go afterwards was the problem, he knew most likely Rosalind had taken control and done something to Farah but having nowhere else to go left him little choice. Taking his chance he ran, it was going to be a long week but after he would be back home, he didn’t have any other choice. 

The first few days were easy enough, but the further away from the capital the more the chance of being attacked increased. Armed with only a small blade, he knew there would be little chance to rest. He had to get home. He had to find Farah. 

Stumbling along in the dark, he heard a snap. Swiftly turning in that direction he saw nothing. So he kept running. Snap. Saul swivelled around again but still he saw nothing. Picking up the pace he hoped he was still going in the right direction. A blast of air flew past him. Saul stopped. Slowly turning a circle, then something behind him caught his attention. Turning quickly, he leaped poised to strike with his too small blade,

“Stop. Silva, it me. Sky” Saul stopped, almost collapsing in relief. For the first time,in months Saul knew he’d be ok. With that thought he collapsed, allowing Sky to catch him. 

*************

Waking up he felt disoriented, confused. Then it all came flooding back to him. Jumping up he took in his surroundings, this was Alfea. He was home. Slowly he made his way out of the room to the common area. The first one to notice him was Sky, who came up berating him for leaving the bed to early.  
“And what about you,” Saul questioned, “what were you doing out in the forest, in the middle of the night, by yourself? Do you know how dangerous that is?” Sky looked stunned, but took it in stride,  
“What would have happened if I wasn’t there?” He retorted.  
“That’s beside the point I can -“ “Saul, you’re awake.” Saul was cut off by Ben who came running over, happily embracing his friend which Saul gladly returned. After a few moments they separated, and once he looked at Ben he knew. Not wasting a second he demanded to know where Farah was. But this only caused Ben to look even more solemn, silently Ben led his friend through the courtyard to the greenhouse where inside was Farah. Laying peacefully on one of the beds in the back room. 

Saul went to grab her hand, but it was a mirage, his hand passing through hers. Ben quietly explaining that using some old knowledge he managed to conjure this image of Farah so he knew she was alive. But she hadn’t moved. In despair Saul placed his hand by her facing gently holding it there, when she started to glow. Farah inhaled sharply before reaching forward with one arm, her eyes opening, flashing silver. Then there was a bright light, a blinding light. The need to close his eyes overcame him. 

Opening his eyes, he realised Farah was no longer there. In despair he turned to Ben demanding an explanation, but Ben had none. He was as confused Saul unknowing to where Farah had went. 

*************

Blearily, opening her eyes, she coughed and spluttered. The taste of dirt clear in her mouth. She clawed at the dirt around her, breaking the surface she gasped for air. Rolling away, she laid on the ground trying to make sense of her surroundings.

Farah remembered talking to Rosalind, walking away from Rosalind the blind panic knowing she had seconds to save herself. Stretching her mind she reaching out to Saul, grasping onto him with all her might as she felt her body drop. Rosalind’s flare for dramatics, the flowers growing over her body allowed her to cocoon herself. But still she would be stuck, only Saul could help her know. Then everything went black. How long had it been?

She was dazed, confused, stumbling forwards she started to make her way back to Alfea. Her vision was blurring, her feet were tripping over themselves but she didn’t stop she couldn’t. Slowly but surely she made her way forward, Alfea now in sight she slowed, unsure whether to continue. If Rosalind was there Farah was in no shape for a fight. Leaning a against an outer wall she breathed. Calming herself she prepared to move forward when she heard talking. She froze preparing with all the magic she could muster she waited. The talking was getting louder, whoever it was, was about to turn the corner. Rising to her full height, she prepared herself to attack. When she froze, it was Bloom and her friends, she would be alright.

In shock, everything stopped for a moment before the girls came to their senses, all racing forwards to help their injured headmistress. Bloom and Terra went to either side of Farah and held her up, the others going to get help. As fast as they could the girls carried Farah to the greenhouse. Making their way through the courtyard, everyone stared all in shock that their seemingly unbreakable headmistress was so injured and that obviously it hadn’t been a peaceful sabbatical. The volume in the school increased ten fold as everyone clamoured over each other, all needing to spread the news of Farah’s return. The girls tried their best to continue onwards but he walk to the greenhouse was not short. 

The noise attracted Ben and Saul both who were still in despair over their missing friend. As they continued forward students parted allowing them to see what had caught everyone’s attention. 

Saul stopped for a second, finally he had found Farah, he felt his heart skip a beat then he was immediately running forwards as fast as he could to reach his soulmate. He came to a stop in front of her, taking her from Bloom and Terra he gently grasped her around the waist allowing her to stand. A smile had lit up her face, she was home. Time slowed, the sound around them quieted, they didn’t notice anyone but each other. Why were they hiding their bond? They couldn’t remember and in this moment they didn’t care, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him to her, kissing him with all her might. The feel of his lips reminded her that she was a life that she was going to be ok. Pulling away, they noticed now it actually was quiet as they entire student body looked at them in shock but right now it mattered little to them, finally they were back with each other. 

Finally they were home.


End file.
